


A home run to the heart

by Italianbloodhound



Category: OFF (Game), Off
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-20
Updated: 2015-03-14
Packaged: 2017-12-15 15:35:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/851183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Italianbloodhound/pseuds/Italianbloodhound
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the batter find his baseball team bullying Zacharie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The thoughts I have...

**Author's Note:**

> My first batterie fanfic. Hope you guys like it :D

The bases where loaded, they only needed one more home run and the game was theirs. The legendary batter was next to bat. The crowed grew quiet as the pitcher readied his arm to throw the ball. The batter lifted his bat rotating it readying himself. The pitcher nodded to the catcher and threw to ball as hard as he could, the batter swung the bat then...BUZZZ!!

The batters eyes shot open as he took in a deep breath. "It was a dream", he thought, he gave a sigh of relief and saw his alarm clock going off as it displayed the time as 4:30am. He presses the off switch and gets ready for another day of baseball practice. The batter was the coach for the local schools baseball team. He was happy to have this job, baseball was his favorite thing in the world. Being a ex-baseball player and all, this job fit him quite nice. Although his time as a baseball player was long ago and most people don't remember him, he still remembers the days people adored him, but the time was short lived. Due to a injury he got in the World Series he was never again to play baseball, so coaching it was the closest he got to reliving the days he felt the happiest. 

The batter finishes getting ready and slips on his favorite black baseball cap and heads for the school. He lives close enough to walk, so it only takes him 15 minuets. He wonders what events are awaiting him. 

~oooo~

The air was cold, so cold Zacharie could see his breath, even under his mask. "Dammit mom", he whispers as be gets up to turn the ac off. His mother was always hot, so the ac was always on. He makes his way out if his room, only wearing his frog faced mask and his baby blue boxers, and down the hallway to the thermostat. The temperature reads 32 degrees. "Fuck", he curses as he turns on the heater to 79. He hears clicking and a rumble sound that let him know the heater was turning on. He lets out a sigh and waddles his way back to his room. He sees his clock reads 6:00am and decides to get ready for school since he was already up. He takes out his turtle neck sweatshirt with a red heart on the chest and a pair of black skinny jeans, and he grabs his oversized backpack to restock his supplies. Zacharie was a "merchant" so he liked to call himself. He sold things to kids at school for "credits". He sold candy, medicine, drugs, and other things anyone might need.

It was 6:30 by the time he was about to leave, he almost made it out the door when he heard someone yell his name. It was his father. "Zacharie, get your ass back here!" His father yelled as he stormed down the hall. Zacharie turned to face his father. "Yes dad?"He says. "Don't you 'yes dad' me you know why I'm pissed", he shouts at Zacharie. It's a good thing Zacharie always wears his masks, he almost never takes them off only when he's showering, sometimes not even then. "I don't know-" Zacharie starts to say, but is cut off by his dad grabbing his sweaters collar and hitting him against the door closing it with a slam. "You turned off the ac again, I told you if you turned it off you would regret it. Didn't I?" He shouts, his face so close to zacharies mask. Zacharie just stands their never taking his eyes off his dad. "And what did I say about these stupid masks?! They are fucking creepy and I said you can't wear them to school anymore!" and as he says that he takes one hand off and grabs his mask and tries taking it off. 

When Zacharie realizes what his dad is doing, he takes his hands and rips his dads hands off and he falls to the floor as his dad stumbles backwards, the string that hold his mask up is snapped. Zacharie takes a hand and holds it up as he opens the door and rushes out before his dad can catch him. He slips on his shoes and runs to school. He runs into the boys bathroom and locks himself in a stall. He opens his backpack and finds some new string to replace the broken one. He finishes and replaces his mask over his face once again. He leaves the bathroom and walks to his hangout spot until school starts. 

He wonders what else the day will bring.


	2. Deep thought

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things become rough for our beloved Zacharie. But do not fear the batter is here.

Chapter 2

The bell finally rang and the high schoolers where let out to go home. The batter took the last few sips of his water and headed to the boys locker room. As expected his team was already their and changing. "Ok boys 15 minuets then practice starts", he shouts and heads out the locker room and to the baseball field. The grass was just freshly cut and the field dirt and bases where cleaned and evened out. This was truly a sight to behold, the batter could stand out here all night and reminisce of the time he played this great sport. 

But his day dream was cut short by the sounds of boys laughter and shouting. They all ran out the the middle of the field and the batter fallowed everyone. The batter placed him self in front of all the boys "ok boys we got a game coming up agents our rivalry school Saint Peeters" the boys all start to 'boo' at the name "yes yes I know you don't like them very much but I got a feeling well win this game", he puts his fingers to his lips and whistles "ok boy lets get to practicing" 

~oooo~ 

Every day Zacharie would sit and watch the baseball team practice. The place was almost always filled with potential buyers, and it gave him something to watch when he wasn't earning credits. But it wasn't the team he would watch, it was the coach. Zacharie new all about the batter even befor he became the coach for his schools baseball team. Today was a slow day so he decided to just sit back and watch, what harm could that do? After a couple hours is was getting late and the street lights were slowly turning on. The baseball team had already stopped practice and head in to change. Zacharie decides he should leave before the night creeps come out. He grabs his bag and slings it over one shoulder and gets up from the tree he sat under. He starts walking back to the front of the school when he hears foot steps behind him. 

He ignores them and keeps walking. He makes it to the sidewalk beside the school when he is yanked by his bag into a fence. The force of being yanked nearly gave him whiplash. He looks up and recognizes a few of the faces. They where a group of five, and three where on the baseball team, the other two he guess where close friends of theirs. "Hey their", said the boy that pushed Zacharie into the fence, "I saw you watching us play", he says with a smirk.

"Hey why you wear that mask? It's creepy" one of the boys say from the back."Yeah I wonder what's under their?" Says another boy. "Nothing you can see amigo", Zacharie says calmly as he moves his shoulder shaking off the boys grip. "Looks at this getting all defensive, you really think you got choice? There five of us and one of you" he states as he motions to the rest of the boys who are cracking their knuckles. "Take it off!" One boy from the baseball team shouts and the other boys all agree and move in closer.

"Now lets see what you got to hide" the boy says as he reaches for zacharies mask. It then Zacharie pushes him back, and he knocks into two other boys and Zacharie makes a run for it. "He's getting away! Grab him" the main boy shouts. Zacharie makes it about three feet before tackled to the ground. "Hey get off me!" Zacharie yells trying to break fee. "Flip him over" the boy commands, and the other boys do as told and turn him on his back. The main boy kicks Zacharie in the stomach hard. "I said you didn't have a choice" he says as he kneels to remove his mask. Zacharie pulls and kicks to get out of their grip but the boys are way to strong for just him. The boy has just untied the string and is about to pull off the mask when they here someone yelling. 

"Hey! What's going in over here!?" The shadowy figure says.  
"Nothing just keep walking" he boy shouts waving for him to leave. "Wait... I know that voice, Michael is that you?" The figure says stepping I to the light. "Mr,batter!" The boy says in shock as he drops the mask "w-what are you doing here?!". "I was finished with some paper work and was heading home when I heard a lot of yelling...now I know why" the batter says looking down at Zacharie who's mask was dropped back over his face. "Explain what's going on here" 

"We...um we're just messing around, heheh just having fun" the boy says waving his hand to his friends to remove Zacharie. And they do so and Zacharie quickly repositions his mask back to it's normal position. The boys all move away as Zacharie gets up but is bent over a bit holding his stomach. "You alright kid?" The batter says picking up his bag and hands it to him. Zacharie doesn't say anything and just takes his bag. "Go home boys I will have a talk with you all tomorrow" he says shooting them a look saying 'your in big trouble'. The boys all run away and down the street out if sight. "Hey kid I'm sorry about that, I will punish them for doing this" 

"Don't bother amigo. It's nothing new" he says and starts to walk away but ends up falling, holding his stomach tighter. The batter cat he's him before he hits the ground, "Hey I won't just leave you out here" the batter says as he helps him up and takes his bag in one hand and slings on of zacharies arms over his shoulder. "Where you live kid? ill walk you their" "no...I can't go home" , Zacharie says looking away from the batter. He was to ashamed to look at him, of all the people he had to show up. The batter can feel the kids tension, so he decides to try something else. "Ok, how about this ill let you stay at my place for tonight " the batter offers. Zacharie can feel his face growing hot, and his hands sweaty. Was he really about to go to his crushes house!? Zacharie nods and the batter smiles, "we'll my car is at home so well have to walk but I don't live far" he smiles and begins to walk. 

~oooo~ 

'What am I doing? I can't bring him home with me...but I can't leave him to be alone either' the batter thinks looking down at Zacharie every so often. He has never done anything like this before. He didn't think of all his options, but it was to late now since they have reached his apartment.


	3. My thoughts wonder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The batter makes it back home with zacharie. What will the batter do now? How is zacharie feeling about being there?

The batter had one arm under Zacharies as he helps the boy walk to his apartment. They make it to the door and the Batter reaches into his pocket pulling out his keys and unlocking the door and helps zacharie in the house. He makes his way through the dark apartment and sets zacharie on the couch and shuts the door and turns on the lights. "Hey want some water?" The batter asks and he sets down his keys in a clear glass bowl on a table. Zacharie doesn't speak he just nods and looks at the floor. "Ok I'll bring it right over" he looks once more at zacharie and then walks to the kitchen. He turns on the light and find the cup cabinet and takes out two cups. He turns to the sink and starts to fill the cups as he thinks. ' what am I doing? Can I get In trouble for taking this kid home with me without anyone knowing? Man I should have thought this through more. But I couldn't just leave him on the street, and he wouldn't go home.' He finishes filling the cups and walks back over to zacharie who is looking around the room. "Here kid." He says as he hands him the water. "I'm no kid, I'm 17 " zacharie says and takes the water. "Heh, Sorry but so how you feeling?" He says as he sits down on the couch to and looks at zacharie. "I've been better...but thanks for letting me come with you", "Don't mention it".  
The room grows quiet and and all you hear is a dog down the street barking and the occasional sip of water. 

~oooooo~

Zacharies heart is racing and he can't believe were he is. He was in the batters house! It was like a dream come true. He looks around and sees trophies set around the room in different spots, they are of various shapes and sizes. He finds it very fascinating. He thinks how cool it is to have to much trophies! As h looks around he realizes the room has grown very quiet and thinks he should say something as he opens his mouth to speak it seems he wasn't the only one who had the idea to break the silence. The batter and zacharie speak at the same time, it's awkward but kinda funny and zacharie lets out a small laugh and the batter follows and they both laugh it off. "I'm sorry hahaha what where you going to say?" He asks  
"Oh haha nothing just trying to break the quiet". "But I was wondering...why do you wear the masks?". Zacharie wasn't sure he was able to answer the question, he was afraid of how the batter would think of him. "U-uhh... I'd rather not say". He says as he looks down at his cup. He takes another sip finishing up the water. He lets out a yawn and sets the cup down. The world spins and zacharie closes his eyes he feels his head rest against something warm and decides to fall asleep in comfort. 'What a long day' he thinks as his mind slips away into sleep.

~oooooo~ 

The batter looks around avoiding looking to much at zacharies mask. 'Maybe I shouldn't have asked? But I just am so curious'. He looks out the window as he feels something heavy lay against his chest. Zacharie lays asleep on the batters chest, his chest slowly rising and falling. 'Poor kid...must have had such a long day' he smiles at the sleeping boy as he carefully stands up and picks up zacharie bridle style and carries him to his room. He doesn't bother to turn the lights on. The room was dark besides the light shining threw the opening of the door. As the batter lays the smaller boy down he realizes his mask is still on.'should i take it off? It could get ruined' the batter wasn't sure what to do. Zacharie wasn't to confident about taking about it. 'Ill take it off and lay it by him. It could get ruined when he is sleeping.' The batter take his hands slowly and slides them behind the boys head and unties the knot and slips of the mask. As he dose so zacharie hair falls over his face making hard to see. Zacharie (still in his sleep) moans and turns over and his face falls into the pillow.  
The batter chuckles as he gets. "Sweet dreams...zacharie" he whispers and leaves the room. "Now time for me to get to bed...I'm beat"


	4. Time well spent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Batter and Zacharie make waffles :3

Chapter 4 

"Mmmm?" zacharie moaned in question as he feels warmer than usual. Huh? He's warm! He opens his eyes and sees a strange room around him. He then remembers he's in the batters house! When he looks down he sees he's in the batters bed. He takes the covers and holds them to his face. 'It smells like him to' zacharie thought. This was crazy it's like he was in a dream and he didn't want to wake up. But it was soon shattered by the realization that he could feel the soft fabrics he held to his face. Where is his mask?! He looks around and sees it on the night stand next to him.  
He grabs it and puts it on and ties a tight knot. After he feels like his face is covered he slips out of the bed and to the door. With a slow motion he opens the door, and sees the batter laying on his couch. 'He looks so sweet when he sleeps, so peaceful' he thinks with a slight smile. Zacharie opens the door more and walks out and over to the sleeping batter. This was a sight to behold. The person zacharie admired and liked the most was right in front of him. He reaches up with his hand and gently strokes the batters face. It's rough from not being shaved recently. And the sensation is almost to much for zacharie.  
The smaller boy leans slowly closer to the batter to get a better look when, the males eyes open and stares at zacharie sleepy and slightly confused. 

~oooooo~

 

"We're sorry to inform you that you can no longer play for this team" a man in the black business suit declared to the batter. "w-what are you talking about, you can't do this I need to play on this team!?" the batter raises his voice in anger and confusion. "I'm sorry but your just not good enough" the man says as he reaches forward and caresses the batters face. "W-what are you doing!?" The batter stutters as he...opens his eyes and sees a boy in a mask in front of his face. 

"Hmm..?" He moans "w-what's going on?" He slowly sits up and rubs his eyes. Zacharie shoots back away from him and quickly stands. "I-I'm sorry...." Zacharie says under his mask. "Oh um it's ok, oh so you found your mask ok?" The batter says noticing him wearing it. "Ah! Yes um thank you. But you didn't see my face did you?" He ask, his hands griping his sweater.  
"No...I didn't, your hair was in the way then you covered your face in the pillow" the batter notices how uneasy zacharie is "are you ok zacharie?" "Oh um yeah I'm fine amigo!" Zacharie laughs giving a sigh of relief and looks around.  
"Ok" the batter says but keeps a close eye on zacharie " you hungry kid? School don't start till later today I can make you something?" He offers getting up and is now looking slightly down to see the smaller boy. " you wouldn't happen to know how to make waffles would you?" Zacharie asks looking up to the batter. "Heh I make the best around" he jokes and pats zacharie on the head. His hair is so soft and his skin is warm. It's been a while sense he's eaten breakfast with a other person. Almost 3 years. He walks past him and to the kitchen. THUMP! THUMP! The batter stops in the threshold of the kitchen and feels his chest. Why is his heart beating so fast. 'Huh that's strange' he thought. Could he be sick? No he didn't feel under the weather. What could have caused it? Not knowing what was the cause he ignores it for now and focuses on making waffles for zacharie. THUMP! THUMP!

~oooooo~

It was times like this, that zacharie was glad he had his masks. His face was probably a deep shade of red. And his heart was beating at a thousand miles per hour. The batters hand was strong but also gentle and warm on his head. It felt so nice to be touched by him.  
Zacharie snaps out of his trance and heads to the counter that separates the kitchen from the living room and pulls out a stool and sits so he can watch the batter. He notices that the batter has out eggs, milk, vanilla extract, water, and flower. "Are you making them from scratch?" He asks all to fascinated. "Yeah it's a family recipe my mom taught me when I was little. Because I had no sisters I learned how to cook, but also found time for sports" he says as he cracks some eggs into a bowl and adds the rest of the ingredients. "Oh wow, I wish I could learn to. My moms always sick in bed and my dads always to angry or not home, so I don't have anyone to teach me" he looks down at the counter feeling he said to much. "Well why don't I teach you zacharie" the batter asks with a smile, "you would do that!?" Zacharie says smiling and gets off the stool over to the batter. "ok first off take this measuring cup and add 2 cups of flower and pour it into the bowl with one egg or two depending of the consistency, after that add 1/2 cup of water" he then moves so zacharie can get close to the ingredients. '2 cups of flower, and 1/2 cup of milk, and a egg, I can do this ok' he thinks then takes the measurements and adds the flower and milk with the one egg. "Ah I did it! Heh this ain't so hard" he then looks round for something to stir them together with. That's when he feels a hand on his shoulder and the batter hand him a machine with little whisks at the bottom. "Here this might make it easier to mix" the batter plugs it in and shows him how it works and where to keep it in the bowl. "Just make sure not to lose control or it'll be a big mess to clean up" zacharie nods and turns it on and slowly lowers it into the bowl and it starts to mix the ingredients together. 'Few ok ok so far so good, I can do this pssh it's easy' zacharie thinks calming himself. He continues to mix and the batter looks over every couple seconds to make sure he is doing ok. Zacharie can feel eyes looking at him and his face turns a shade of red and he loses the grip on the mixer and it slips out of his hand. "Ah shit!" Zacharie curses but batter is on it it no time and grips the machine before it gets out of hand. "See you have to be careful and make sure your griping it firmly or it will find a way to slip away from you." Zacharie puts a hand on his head and gives a nervous laugh. " sorry I guess I just lost focus..." He then feels a hand on his and he looks at the batter. The batter takes his hand and makes him grip the machines handle "let's try this again" . But this time he keeps his hand on zacharies as shows him the motions to make sure the batter is perfectly mixed. After a couple seconds the batter turns it off and sets it aside. "Now let's get to making those waffles" the batter smiles at zacharie and zacharies face lights up and he smiles as we'll although the batter can't see how happy he is.  
~oooooo~ 

The kitchen was now empty for they finished making a mountain of waffles. Zacharie lay spread out on the floor with a hand on his stomach. "Ahhh man that was great, your waffles are the best!" He exclaims then sits up. "Yeah...man it's been a while sense I've eaten them" he chuckles and stand up "we should get going it's almost time for school don't want you to be late". They head out and Batter locks up his apartment. They walk down to the school parking lot and Batter waves bye to Zacharie and heads to the boys locker room to finish up some work. The way their all he thinks about is the fun time he had with Zacharie, he just can't seem to get him out of his thoughts. It's making it hard for him to think clearly. This was going to be a strange week he was sure of it.

~oooooo~

Zacharie had no idea how he got to the school his mind was so clouded with thoughts of Batter that he didn't even think of anything besides him in the way to school. It wasn't till Batter said goodbye that he snapped out of it and realized where he was. And that he was going to be late for class...again. He ran as fast as he could and nearly didn't make it. He slowly walked to his desk and looks down at the table. What was going to happen? Where they friends now or was he just being nice and letting him stay over? How was he going to go about this? How long could he keep his secret hidden before someone found him out? So many question flowed through his head and he wasn't sure how to answer them. This was a problem that was going to be hard to fix.


	5. the mask

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ( Whoa what?! A new chapter! Yay! )
> 
> Zacharie runs into some serious troule, but will Batter save him this time?

As school went on Zacharie couldn’t focus on anything but his thoughts, and a blank wall. All he had going on in his head was Batter. He knew that his love for the Batter wouldn’t be returned, but he couldn’t help the feelings that brewed deep in his heart. Nothing seemed to matter to him. Not even the fact that he was failing 3 of his classes. Somehow Zacharie wasn’t bothered by it. He just keeps staring at the blank wall as the sounds around him being to fade way. 

The bell rang and a hoard of students crammed through the doors to get to their next class, but not Zacharie. He just couldn’t focus, to much was running through his head. He decides to ditch and go to the baseball field and sit under his tree. He removes his back pack to take out his phone and earphones, he plays his favorite playlist. Listening to the music he closes his eyes and doses off. As his mind sleeps his dreams take over. He dreams he is flying over the world with beautiful white wings, as free as free can be. He soars so high he’s over the clouds. Until everything turns dark and the clouds turn a dark grey. The sound of thunder roars and shakes Zacharie to his core. It scared Zacharie so bad he started falling but soon was able to rebalance himself. As he did it started to rain, it starts out light then to a down pour. His wings got to soaked he could no longer fly and begins to plummet to the ground, but before he meets his squashed fate he snaps awake. He breaks out of his nightmare and is breathing heavy. He also notices he is soaking wet, and that he isn’t alone. 

He looks up and sees about 3 tall figures standing around him. He holds up his hand to see who they are, and he soon realizes that its Michael from before and he looks angry. The other boy is holding what looks like is an empty bucket and the other a bat. “Well look what we have here?” Michael states “we seem to have ourselves ditcher boys”. The other two boys laugh and agree with Michael, Zacharie knows that this isn’t going to end well if he doesn’t get out of here. He quickly grabs his phone and bag and stands to get the hell out of their. Sadly he is tripped and falls face first into the dirt having his things go everywhere. “Im not going to just let you get away this time.” He circles Zacharie as he speaks, “you are going to pay for what you did!”. Zacharie pushes himself to one knee but is quickly shoved back down into the dirt with a heavy weight on his back. “You got me suspended from playing the rest of the season you piece of shit!” Michael shouts “ and so I find it only fair that you pay for it” he walks over to the boy with the bat and takes it from him. He swings it so it lands on his shoulder and motions for the other two boys to lift up Zacharie. They do so and hold him up each grabbing one arm. Zacharie tries as hard as he can to pull himself away but they boys are just to strong. “Now this is what im going to do, im going to count to three and then kick the shit out of you, got it?” he takes the bat and points it at Zacharie. “ One…” Michael takes no time to finish his counting an swings the bat straight onto Zacharies stomach. The pain was something Zacharie had never felt before, so painful he lost all will to stand. But the boys kept him up as Michael continuously pounded the bat at Zacharie. Soon it got to much for him and he blacked out, he felt nothing but pain as he slipped into darkness. 

~ooooooooo~

School is let out and the Batter heads home. He walks and thinks about how Zacharie might be. He wonders if he should give him a call when he gets home. As the Batter gets close to his apartment he takes out his keys, but sees a strange figure at his front door. He slowly approaches it and drops his keys in shock. It’s Zacharie! “Holy shit Zach!” the batter rushes up the steps and kneels down to the boy who us not moving. “Zach can you hear me?” he waits for a response but gets none. The Batters mind is racing at a million miles an hour; he looks over the boy and sees he is covered in what seems to be dry blood… and a lot of it. ‘Shit who did this to him’ he thinks. He picks up his keys and unlocks the door and carefully picks up Zacharie and brings him inside and lays him on the couch. He notices that his mask is cracked, his frog looking one to be exact. He carefully removes it and sets it down near by. This time he can clearly see his face. He looks in awe, why would Zacharie ever want to hide his face. Zacharie was what most would beautiful. His skin was perfect not a blemish to be seen and his facial features where that which only and angle would have. The Batter is stuck staring at Zacharie until he makes a whimper sound, which instantly knocks The Batter out of his trance. “Zacharie!? Zach can you hear me?” The Batter whispers as to not let his neighbors what’s going on. He looks over the beaten boy and lifts up his shirt exposing the badly bleeding cuts and bruises. “Fuck I need to take him to the hospital. The Batter takes out his phone and dials 911. As he talks to the emergency care he takes Zacharies hand, he holds it tight to afraid to let go. He can only think of Zacharie, he will find who did this. They wont go un punished. He will make sure of that


End file.
